Pie in the Sky
Pie in the Sky is the series premiere of The Big Comfy Couch. In this episode, Loonette and Molly spend the day with light and heavy things. Characters Present *Loonette (debut) *Molly (debut) *Dust Bunnies (debut) *Major Bedhead (debut) *Auntie Macassar (mentioned) *Roberto (debut) Recap Opening Scene On our very first visit at the Big Comfy Couch, we find Loonette feeling very heavy. Molly is feeling the same. Loonette wonders why. Did they eat too much? Is it gravity? Loonette found a bowling ball in the couch. Maybe lying on that made them feel heavy. As Loonette took the bowling ball out of the couch, she was too heavy to even get back up! Molly thought of Loonette of as an elephant. That's how heavy Loonette is feeling! Not only does Loonette feel heavy, she also feels stiff! On account of how Loonette is feeling, she crawls on over to do the Clock Rug Stretch. Clock Rug Stretch We watch Loonette do the Clock Rug Stretch for the very first time. Soon after, Loonette feels much lighter. Looking inside the Couch Loonette sees bubbles coming out of the couch. She then finds a bottle of a bubble soap solution and shows us how soap bubbles are formed. Loonette and Molly then imagine what it's like to be inside a bubble. They are having so much fun imagining being inside a bubble. Loonette then finds Molly inside a bubble trying to go off on her own. She then comes back and Loonette wonders how to get down. Molly's bubble popped and she fell back on the couch. Loonette then pops her own bubble and joined Molly. Molly was sad to hear that she shouldn't go off floating in the air without telling Loonette first. Loonette hugs Molly telling her that she's not mad at her, but she just wants her to be safe. Wondering what else was inside the couch, Loonette finds a heavy brick, three super-light neon-colored hankies, and a super-light feather. Loonette didn't know what to do next, so Molly suggested the Alphabet Game. Alphabet Game What's the letter of the day? Here are Loonette's clues: #It's the first letter of the words "arm" and "apple". #It's the first letter of the alphabet. Loonette tries to make the shape with her body by putting her arms together and bending down, making a triangle shape over her head with her arms, and standing up with her arms together. If you guessed the letter "A", you are correct! Story Molly wants to hear a story. But first, Loonette has to find her reading glasses and turn on the lamp. It's important to have good light when reading a story. The story is called "Pie in the Sky." Once upon a time in place, there was a smile on every face. In the land of lemon meringue where children danced and children sang. "There's pie in the sky! There's pie in the sky! Now put some pie on my plate!" In the land of lemon meringue where children danced and children sang, the pie was high in the bright blue sky above the roofs just floating by. The children jumped how hard they tried. "Oh, put some pie on our plate!" But the pie stayed high in the bright blue sky. Apple, cherry floating by. Butterscotch dreams to make you cry! The children stretched, they gave a sigh. "Please put some pie on our plates!" In the land of lemon meringue, a red balloon with a yellow string was sailing by in the bright blue sky when down below he heard them cry. "Why, oh why our pie in the sky! Oh, we don't want to wait!" In the land of lemon meringue, the red balloon with the yellow string felt sorry for those little guys with their empty plates and their big round eyes, begging "Oh pie in the sky! Oh pie in the sky! Just one tiny taste on my plate!" So in the land of lemon meringue, that red balloon with the yellow string pulled each kid up in the sky. And with their spoons they had a try of the apple-cherry-butterscotch sky. "Yum yum! It tasted great!" In the land of lemon meringue, the red balloon with the yellow string made the children laugh and sing. Sky high rides with tasting rides, floating in the bright blue sky! Waving at friends while they ate, wanting to taste, but not gain weight. Or down they come with their big fat tum full of pie in the sky. After the story, Loonette finds a red balloon with a yellow string, just like the one in the storybook. She tried to use it to float in the air and get her own pie in the sky and bring back some for Molly. Molly's favorite flavor is peach while Loonette's is chocolate-rhubarb-pecan-huckleberry pie. Loonette looked for her spoon in the couch so she can have a utensil to eat the pie with. Unfortunately, Loonette was too big and heavy. Loonette heard Major Bedhead's horn and bell, so she gave Molly the balloon. Dust Bunnies We now meet the dust bunnies, two tiny twin rabbits covered in dust who live under the couch. Their names are Fuzzy and Wuzzy. Wuzzy finds the feather Loonette found earlier and shows Fuzzy. Fuzzy then grabs the feather and Wuzzy blows on it and Fuzzy pretends it's a sword. Wuzzy fell, got back up, and was alright. What else can Fuzzy do with the feather? Fuzzy tickles Wuzzy with the feather all the way to one of the two legs of the couch, where Fuzzy hides from Wuzzy. When Wuzzy looks for Fuzzy, Fuzzy tickled Wuzzy again! Fuzzy hit his head on one of the springs and was comforted by Wuzzy. This time, Wuzzy tickles Fuzzy with the feather! All that tickling raised a cushion which sends Molly floating in the air. Major Bedhead Outside we meet Major Bedhead, the local clown courier. He brought a really heavy package for Loonette. What could be inside? Trivia * This is the first episode of Season 1 on The Big Comfy Couch. * Granny Garbanzo doesn't make her appearance until All Aboard for Bed. * The red balloon and the subject of floating could be a reference to the 1990 horror miniseries “It”, based on the Stephen King novel of the same name and starring Tim Curry. Curry plays an evil shapeshifting clown named Pennywise, who murders children in the sewer so they “float”. The miniseries was remade in 2017, with Bill Skarsgard as a more monstrous version of Pennywise. It Chapter 2 premiered in 2019, with Skarsgard reprising his role. Like Pennywise, Loonette is a clown. Gallery Pie in the Sky Screenshots 1.png|Elephant Loonette in a Bubble.png Loonette and Molly in bubbles.png Molly's Bubble Popping.png Loonette's Bubble Popping.png Back Down On The Couch.png Pie in the Sky Screenshots 2.png|Molly feeling sad Pie in the Sky Screenshots 3.png|The ABC Game Pie in the Sky Screenshots 4.png|Peach Pie in the Sky Screenshots 5.png|Elephant Pie in the Sky Screenshots 6.png|Molly feeling sad Pie in the Sky Big Mess.png Watch Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere Category:P Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes that feature The Alphabet Game Category:Episodes that feature Miss Loonette's Dance Academy